Metal Fight Beyblade: The Elite Bladers Survival Battle
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: Set a couple of months after the God of Destruction's end, things were returning to normal until an event organiser named Josh gives his event ideas to Ryo who accepts it but unknown to them, an ancient evil is returning, can any of the Bladers stand up to this monstrosity or will the world be turned into an eclipse of itself, tune in to find out.


**(Arrives back at the Hotel) "Ah, there she is sleeping." (Sneaks in via window)**

**(When I get inside, I pull out my remote device) "I'm so sorry Shannon, I like you a lot but I'm going to send you home, you still have that Portal but it's just too dangerous to be used." (Pushes a button, as a Orange glows until she disappears)**

**(My coms beep) *I wonder who's calling me, (Answers) oh, it's Kirsten, I wonder what she wants.***

"**Hello?"**

"**Josh, thank goodness, I was wondering if you could help me with something."**

"**Sure, what is it?"**

"**I'll tell you when you arrive at my place, ok?"**

"**I'll be there." (Pushes button, Orange glows around me, Turns to the Camera) "You awesome people can go ahead, I'll catch to you in a bit." (Vanishes)**

**Notice: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight as it is rightfully owned by Takafumi Adachi, this is set after Nemesis's demise only Ryuga does not die also, for the first time ever, I'm including a OC character that will be useful, you'll see what I mean later, but now, on with the story.**

**Beyblade Metal Fight: The Elite Bladers Survival Battle**

We start at the WBBA headquarters where Ryo and Hikaru are discussing some important matters, it is also night time.

(Sighs) "It's nice to see the world recovering from the destruction that Nemesis caused." Says Hikaru as see looks at the town as a building is under repair work.

"True, Nemesis left a lot of scars and misery on the entire planet, it will take some time for it to fully heal and we're going to need everyone to help in anyway they can." Says the Director.

"Sure thing Director, I just hope that we don't experience something that dark ever again." Says Hikaru.

**Location: B-Pit**

We see 2 familiar faces inside, 1 of them is a Bey Mechanic, she has maroon hair that goes down to her face, bright blue eyes, wears goggles on her head, she's wearing a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt and pink shirt that has a brown belt with a pink and gold pouch, she's wearing brown fingerless gloves, short, dark blue skirt and long navy blue socks that reaches up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons, her name is Madoka Amano, and she's busy with maintenance on Flame Sagittario C145S after the damage it received from Nemesis.

*Man, I'm exhausted at how long it's taken me to fix Sagittario, but it looks like a completely new Bey.* Thought Madoka smiling as she puts the last parts in before yawning due to working on repairs without sleep, she then closes her eyes to sleep.

**The next morning**

We see a boy running straight to the B-Pit, he has bright green hair with brown eyes, he's wearing a yellow shirt with a white line down the chest, a pair of blue shorts, blue and white trainers with white socks and brown fingerless gloves, his name is Kenta Yumiya.

(Pants) "I wonder if Madoka is finished fixing Sagittario yet." Says Kenta running.

He gets to the Pit and heads to the workshop area where he sees Madoka sleeping on her desk with Sagittario near her hand.

"Ah, so she has finished fixing Sagittario, nice, I can't wait for some battles." Says Kenta with excitement as he grabs his Bey and waking Madoka up.

(Yawns) "Good morning Kenta." Says Madoka as she stretches.

"Morning Madoka, I see that you fixed Sagittario." Says Kenta smiling.

"Yep, Tune up is complete, your Bey is ready for battling, just don't do anything rash, ok?" Says Madoka as she looks at her computer.

"I won't, thanks so much for fixing up my Bey, it really means a lot to me." Says Kenta as he puts his Bey away.

"Anytime, now I just need to clean up and I'll join you later ok?" Says Madoka with Kenta nodding.

"I'll see you later, then." Says Kenta running off to find his friends.

**Meanwhile, on an Island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.**

We see some random people including 4 familiar faces setting up camera equipment, the 4 people are the Garcias, who've retired from Beyblading after the horrific events of Nemesis, the guy in charge is wearing shades, red fingerless gloves with black knuckle pads, black pants with orange stripes, black sleeveless vest over a orange shirt, he's got orange hair and blue eyes, he's wearing black shoes with white stripes, his name is Josh, a Blader and an extraordinary event organiser, he's well known for hosting memorable events, the island is the only multi seasoned island in the world with deserts, snows and other environments.

"Hey Argo, can you please come here?" Asks Josh as Argo runs to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asks Argo when he faces Josh.

"I just want to thank you and your family for helping me with this, it really means a lot to me, so I'm asking that you along with your brothers and sister to operate the cameras." Says Josh.

"We'll be happy to, as long as we get paid for this." Says Argo with a smile.

"You will, now I just need the permission of the WBBA to make this competition official, with this petition, it'll work." Says Josh looking at a piece of paper.

"Ok, I just hope that the Director will listen to what you have to say." Says Argo as Josh walks away to the noise of a Plane getting ready to take off.

Josh gets closer to the Plane where a worker hands him his Bey.

"Thanks mate, never know when trouble might sneak up on me." Says Josh puts his Bey away and gets on the Plane.

As the Plane takes off, we head back to Japan where we see Kenta at a Bey shaped building hanging out with Akira, Osamu and Takashi who are battling in 3 way Bey battle.

"Go, keep attacking." Says Akira as his Bey keeps attacking Osamu's Bey.

"Strike em away!" Shouts Takashi as his Bey knocks the 2 Beys out of the stadium.

"Oh come on!" Groans Akira and Osamu as they pick their Beys but smile knowing that Takashi has gained some momentum.

"Nice Takashi, you've become more stronger our last battle." Says Kenta as the 2 hi-five each other.

"So Kenta, have you heard from Gingka and the others, it's been a while since we've seen them." Asks Osamu with a look of concern.

"Haven't heard from them in a while, Gingka's probably lying at the hillside, Kyoya, knowing him is training to beat Gingka, as for the others, I don't know." Says Kenta.

As he says that, we head to a hillside near the river where a dark red haired boy is lying in thought.

(Sighs) *I wonder what's next for me, I want to continue having epic battles with my strongest rivals but there hasn't been any tournaments as of late.* Thought Gingka with a look of concern.

"Why so down, that's not the Gingka I know." Says Ryo in a calm manner looking down at his son.

"You wouldn't understand." Says Gingka with a look of depression.

"Oh, I think I do understand, the look of competition, the look of adventure, it's all in your head." Says Ryo.

"It's just that I want to keep battling with all my strongest and bravest rivals in the world but there hasn't been any tournaments as of late." Says Gingka looking at his Cosmic Pegasus.

As he said that, Ryo's tablet beeps, he picks it out of his pocket and answers revealing Hikaru's face.

"What is it?" Asks Ryo with a serious tone in his voice.

"You might want to come back to the WBBA Headquarters, there's someone here who wants to talk to you in your office." Says Hikaru with a serious look.

"On my way." Says Ryo before hanging up and puts his tablet back into his pocket.

"Trouble?" Asks Gingka with a curious look on his face.

"No trouble, just another meeting, you should come with me, I got a strange feeling that things are about to get interesting." Says Ryo as Gingka gets up and follows him.

When they get to the top floor of the building, they see Hikaru and Josh chatting about the Battle Bladers incident.

"And that's how Gingka was able to win against Ryuga, cause he was able to have the whole world's support, had Ryuga won, who knows what would've happened." Says Hikaru shuddering at thought of the Dark Power.

"Wow, it's really horrible to think what could've happened if he was able to succeed." Says Josh as he thinks to himself.

(Clears throat) "I'm sorry, but are you the guy Hikaru was talking about, something about a meeting with me?" Asks Ryo getting their attention.

"Oh yes, sorry, I was talking to your assistant about this event I'm organizing." Says Josh with a sweat tear dripping down his face.

"Hm, what kind of event are we talking about here, you got my interest." Says Ryo with a look of interest.

"Well, it took some inspiration from some of your WBBA events, and I saw Yu come out as the winner, then I saw the Battle Bladers tournament which Gingka came out on top, that got me thinking until the World Championships, and I thought, that's it, I own a unhabited island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and for 4 months, I've been turning it into a battlefield for all Bladers, it's called the Elite Survival Battle." Says Josh when he pulls out his island map.

"Well, what's the prize for the winner?" Asks Gingka when he looks at the map.

"Ah Gingka, I was hoping that you would join the competition, I'm glad you asked cause you are the world champ, the prize is going to be your world championship if you accept to participate." Says Josh.

(Notices some marks on the map) "What are all these dots on the island?" Asks Ryo.

"Those are Special Bey stadiums for the participants, some of those stadiums are useful in different ways like 1 of them is made of ice that can be used for speed but attacks are dulled." Says Josh.

"Wow, you must of thought of everything just to come up with this, I wonder who else will be there." Says Hikaru intrigued by Josh's idea.

"Well, I was hoping that you would compete, Hikaru." Says Josh shocking everyone.

"Me, but I'm retired thanks to Ryuga after what he did to me, not to mention the horrible events the entire world suffered through already." Says Hikaru shaking with fear in her voice.

"I understand what you mean, but I see a warrior inside that's waiting for the right moment to come back for 1 more battle, not to mention that L-Drago is no longer the "Forbidden Bey"." Says Josh calming Hikaru down.

(Grunts) "Alright, I'll do it, even if it means encountering him once again to battle him 1 last time, I will fight with all my strength." Says Hikaru with determination shocking everyone except Josh who smiles.

"Wow, that's awesome Hikaru, now we can battle again in the future." Says Gingka with excitement.

"Maybe when you guys get to the Island, there'll be many opponents there with the same opportunity to win Gingka's title, so, shall we sign this piece of paper to make this official?" Asks Josh as he gets out a piece of paper and puts it on the table.

"Yes, let's make this official, you also will have Blader DJ as the announcer." Says Ryo as he signs the contract.

"Great, now we just need to get the adverts for the competition, and not just here in Japan, I'm talking about the world." Says Josh as he signs the contract.

"Well, thanks for coming Josh, I can't wait for this competition to start, don't worry about the ads, they'll be out in 2 hours by the time you get back to the island." Says Ryo as him and Josh shake hands.

"Anytime Ryo, (Turns to Gingka and Hikaru) I hope to see you 2 on the Island along with your bravest and strongest rivals, I'll see you there." Says Josh walking out of the building.

Josh gets back on his Plane and flies back to the Island, which takes him 3 hours, when the 2nd hour of the flight goes by, Josh's tablet beeps causing him to pick it out of his pocket, he turns it on to a surprise.

"Hey there fans, Blader DJ here with exciting news, we just got word that a new event will be happening, this event will have the world's best bladers competing for the title of No.1 Blader, it's a Survival Battle, only 1 will be standing tall over all, who will take this opportunity of becoming No.1 or will Gingka, the current No.1 Blader in the world retain his title over all challengers, Tune in 2 days to find out." Says Blader DJ.

"Nice, now we just nice to test out the equipment before the competition begins." Says Josh putting his tablet away.

When the announcement was made, we see a familiar face turning his back and leaving a local town, he's known as the Dragon Emperor aka Ryuga.

*Hm, interesting, there may be some competition worthy of battling me, right L-Drago?* Thought Ryuga as he looks at his Bey until a red lightning strikes the ground revealing that he has disappeared.

Also at a town near Wolf Canyon, a green haired boy with another large boy has also watched the announcement with the green haired boy named Kyoya looking at his bey.

"Yes, this is my big chance to defeat Gingka once and for all, but this is also my big chance to prove that I can be successful alone." Says Kyoya with a determined look on his face.

"Huh, you thinking of entering that competition, Kyoya pal?" Asks Benkei with a curious look.

"Yes I am, I'm not going to just let others take my opportunity of becoming the strongest blader." Says Kyoya clenching his Bey tight.

"Ok, I'm going to stay here and watch the competition unfold." Says Benkei.

Kyoya just scoffs at this and starts to walk away with Benkei looking confused.

"Uh, where are you going Kyoya?" Asks Benkei.

"To meet up with some old friends of mine, with the competition going to be interesting, you need to look on old allies." Says Kyoya before throwing a hand into the air as a tornado instantly swallows him up before swirling into the air showing that he has disappeared.

Around in the beautiful country of China, we see 4 four familiar faces training extremely hard, their names are Dashan, Chi-yun, Chao Xin and Mei-Mei.

(Pants) "Keep going guys, we need to be ready for the competition in 2 days." Says Chao Xin with his girl fanbase behind him all blushing.

"True that, With the title of No.1 Blader on the line, we can't afford to make any mistakes." Says Chi-yun doing Martial arts reflecting her Lacerta back to a wall.

*With everyone working hard, we can't afford to lose in this contest, I just hope that Gingka is ready for all challengers.* Thought Dashan as he watches his school train.

Of course, Team Wang Hu Zhong isn't the only team that's training for the next 2 days, we see the American team, the Dungeon gym trainees Masamune Kadoya, Toby, Zeo and King also train to for the competition.

"Well guys with a team like this, there's no way we can lose in this competition." Says Masamune with determination.

"Don't be so sure boys, there are a lot of Bladers out there that are determined like you, maybe hungrier to be no.1." Says Coach Steele.

"Yeah, for you guys they maybe a challenge, for me, this'll be nothing but a walk in the park." Says King letting his ego for a moment which tenses Masamune.

"Who says that you're going to win, I'm the 1 who's winning this thing." Says Masamune which the 2 face each other with a spark of lightning coming from the middle of their foreheads.

"Oh dear, things are going to get messy if anyone gets in their way." Says Zeo in a comedic manner.

"You said it, once these 2 get going, there's no telling how it's going to end." Says Toby in which the 2 laugh in a sheepish matter.

Over the next day, we see a lot of Bladers board a plane to head to Japan, this includes the EU team, the Chinese team, the US team, even some of the Legendary Bladers have boarded the plane including Aguma, who with the Beylin Fist have come to terms with Beylin Temple.

"So this is what Japan is like, well I must say, not bad for Bladers, and other people." Says Dashan with a smile on his face.

"Dashan, let's go, we got to find a hotel before we do anything else." Says Chao Xin.

"Coming, just looking around the buildings." Says Dashan as he joins his friends.

Eventually, everyone that boarded a plane to Japan each heads to a different hotel, Kyoya has joined his brothers from the African and explains the details, the group is officially united again, Ryuga is on the battle ground in the centre of the island thanks to his red lightning, Yu is sleeping with Tsubasa and Kenta, Hikaru is practicing her Blading skills now that she's an active competitor again and Gingka is still at the hillside thinking about the competition.

(Sighs) *The Elite Survival Battle, time to find out who the toughest Blader in the world is.* Thought Gingka in a calm and relaxing manner.

The next day, the Bladers do their preparations for the contest, some work on their attack, some on their defence, some even work on their stamina as well as their physique due to their bond to their Bey.

**Skip to the next day, Location: Airport**

We see the Blimp taking off with Blader DJ inside as it takes him 4 hours to arrive at the island, when he gets there, he sets his camera up as he prepares to go live, we head back to the airport where Gingka and his group of friends are waiting patiently.

"Hey Gingka, you entering this competition?" Asks Kenta.

"Sure am pal, I can't just pass this opportunity to battle with all these people." Says Gingka looking at all these random people.

"Wow, look at all these people, they sure look pumped in competing." Says Chi-yun looking around.

(Scoffs) "These people are nothing but warmups for me, I want a real challenge here, not these yahoos." Says Kyoya to himself.

"Hmm, this should be interesting, with so little competition, this contest is ours for the taking." Says Masamune looking pumped.

"So this is where the competition is, should be fun, after all, we might bump into some old rivals." Says Julien with nods from his teammates.

Soon we see a 2nd blimp float down just above the people as Blader DJ's face appears on the screen.

"Welcome everyone, this is Blader DJ, and I am here to announce that the Elite Survival Battle is about to begin." Says Blader DJ with the competitors cheering with excitement.

When the cheering stops, 4 planes roll out onto the runway, the Bladers board the plane and get to their seats, Madoka boards a chopper and heads to the island where Josh is waiting, when she lands, Josh tells her where her workshop is, she gets there seeing every single tool and parts needed for her to hone her craft, there's a computer for her to analyse, there's even a TV for her to watch all the action, she turns it on to see the planes near the island as Blader DJ explains the rules.

"Once you lose, you are eliminated from the competition, we will be tracking everyone's wins and losses from the Blimp and the control area, we'll catch any type of cheating so don't bother trying." Says Blader DJ causing some people's expressions to change.

"Good to know there won't be any funny business from anyone." Says Dashan with his teammates nodding in agreement.

"Now we're about to drop in on this massive island, everyone please put the backpacks that are under your seats." Says Blader DJ as everyone is doing as he asks.

*Oh boy, here we go agin.* Thought Gingka as he puts his pack on looking calm.

*Oh man, last time, I was taken by surprise, now I'm ready.* Thought Hikaru as she puts her pack on.

(Scoffs) *This again, ok, I'll play along with this game, after all, I'm winning this thing.* Thought Kyoya as he puts his pack on.

Soon, everyone has their packs on as Blader DJ has his finger on a button with almost everyone looking nervous except for Gingka, Kyoya, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta and Masamune who sigh in knowing what's going to happen, Dashan just closes his in a disappointing like manner.

"Everyone ready?" Asks Blader DJ with some random people looking terrified and holding onto their straps.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!"

(Pushes Button causing the seats to drop to a vertical position and the people to be dropped from the bottom of the plane)

"Good luck!" Says Blader DJ as most of the bladers are screaming except for Gingka, Kyoya, Masamune, Hikaru, Dashan, Yu, Kenta just to name a few.

Their packs open revealing chutes that are coloured orange and white as they drift down to land, Ryuga notices them when he looks up.

(Scoffs) "So the insects are making their way here, nice, now I just need to wait to feast on their power within their souls." (Laughs Maniacally) Says Ryuga as he walks away.

The bladers separate to land, some land on dirt, some land on sand, some even get stuck in trees like Yu again, some land on edges near the water.

Every single blader starts making their way around until they reach another blader, some met up with their teams like Chi-yun met up with her teammates to assist them in a 10 on 4 repelling, eliminating the attackers.

"Nice, as long as we keep up this pace, we'll win this competition." Says Dashan with a smile.

To another part of the island, we see Hikaru battling a random blader, the blader's bey has wasted almost all his stamina by continuously attacking.

"Go Aquario!" Says Hikaru as her bey strikes the opponent, causing a stadium out.

"Huh, Oh." Says the boy in disappointment knowing that his chances of becoming champion are gone.

As the numbers go down, it becomes more difficult to find new opponents, but thanks to the Garcias brilliant camera work and angles, we see all kinds of battles, except for 3 certain people, Takashi, Akira and Osamu are walking when they come across a structure.

(Notices Structure) "Hmm, hey, look at that building over there." Says Akira pointing at the building in which the other 2 look, the building looks really damaged like it's been in war and old with cobwebs and vines all over it.

"Wow, look at that building, it looks like a temple from centuries ago." Says Takashi looking at the structure.

"Come to me." Says a voice that sounds like a creepy, ghastly whisper causing the 3 boys to look crept out of their skin.

(Nervous) "Uh, you guys heard that voice?" Asks Osamu to which the other 2 nod in agreement.

(Stuttering) "Uh huh, it sounded like it was coming from the building there." Says Akira who's legs are shaking.

"Should we head inside?" Asks Takashi in which the 2 nod in agreement.

The 3 head inside to which the walls show creepy pictures of people worshipping, offering some items to a weird looking creature like it's a god, some strange looking symbols, the boys keep walking as the voice tells them that their getting closer, they enter a 2nd room which looks like the other room only it's bigger and it has a bey stadium, the doors behind the 3 boys close surprising them.

(Pounds on door) "Hey, let us out of here!" Shouted Akira to no avail as the door has been locked.

(Laughs wickedly) "There's no way out for you, now you will bow before your new Master!" Says the mysterious guy before launching an unknown bey to the terrified looks on the boys faces.

Meanwhile, we see Masamune, Zeo, Toby and King battling with Wang Hu Zhong, King taking on Dashan, Zeo and Toby are taking on Chi-Yun and Mei-Mei and Masamune locking up with Chao-Xin, they are going the distance with every attack but neither side look like they are giving in.

"Go Striker!" Shouted Masamune as Striker rushes at Virgo who does it's Tai-Chi movement to evade the attack.

"Huh, nice try, but with that level of attack, you can't defeat me." Says Chao-Xin as his Virgo collides with Striker.

"Go Lyre, strike Lacerta away!" Shouts Toby as Lacerta and Lyre collide.

"Your not bad, but it's not enough to defeat me or my Lacerta." Says Chi-Yun in a Martial Arts stance.

There looks like a winner of this confrontation was going to be revealed until a scream alerts them.

"What was that noise?" Asks Dashan with a concerned look on his face.

"I think it was Akira, let's go and help him." Says Masamune as the 8 bladers call their Beys back.

"Huh, guys my Bey's glowing." Says King surprising everyone.

"That can't be good if your Bey's glowing, it might mean trouble." Says Chao-Xin.

"Let's go, we might be able to help Akira from whatever it is." Says Dashan.

The 8 guys run toward the structure at full speed, when they get there, they look around to find the 3 boys but to no avail on the outside, they head inside with the doors shutting behind them causing them to jump, Zeo and Toby try to pound on the door to let them out.

"Hey, let us out of here!" Yells Zeo and Toby pounding on the door.

(Chuckles Evilly) "You little fools, there is no escape from my Hounds of Evil, now attack!" Shouted a cloaked figure as Akira, Osamu and Takashi appear with purple eyes and launch their Beys at the 8 Bladers who scream except for Dashan.

"Now my Hounds, go and unleash Chaos upon this world for the God of Destruction!" Yells the figure laughing maniacally as the 3 boys have decimated the 8 Bladers whose eyes have now turned purple.

The 11 purple eyed Bladers are now taking out random Bladers left, right and centre with only leaving the elite Bladers like Gingka, Kyoya, Hikaru and others, Ryuga is shockingly taken out and made into 1 of those guys, Josh, who's watching the feed along with Madoka runs out and gets on a ATV and rides as dark clouds cover the entire world, as he's riding, Josh's Bey glows.

"Hmm, what is it?" Asks Josh as he closes his eyes to hear his Bey.

"Wait, EVERYONE'S going to fight whoever's causing my competition to go downhill, that's not going to go well for them, I need to hurry." Says Josh as he speeds up.

Josh eventually arrives where the clouds get darker with the figure inside laughing as purple lightning strikes down all over the place as camera's from DJ's blimp enter.

"Oh boy, it looks like something has happened to the other competitors." Says Blader DJ as his Blimp stops in the air.

"What do we do Big Bro?" Asks Ian who's nervous.

(On Radio) "The Money is in the safe near you, it's unlocked via voice recognition, your voice will activate it, thanks for helping me with this project, but you must escape now." Says Josh as the Garcias did what Josh told them, they grab the money and board a Chopper to escape the darkness, Josh arrives at the structure.

*Man, what kind of evil is going on in there, I have to put an end to it.* Thought Josh as he enters the building.

(On Communicator) "Director Hagane, you might want to look at this." Says Josh as the director looks at the screen.

"What does this all mean?" Asks Ryo with a concerned look.

"I don't know sir, but I'm going to find out." Says Josh when a scream is heard from ahead, Josh runs further ahead, he enters the next room to a shocked expression on his face.

"Yuuki, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, Everyone, what happened?" Asked Josh to the beaten and bruised Bladers as their Beys are wrecked.

(Groans) "Joshy, we were no match.. for that Bey, not even Gingky could even beat it." Says Yu in pain.

Josh looks around to find more bruised Bladers, this time it's Kyoya, Hikaru Gingka even the Americans and Excalibur are layed out.

(Gasps) "Ok, whoever you are, you're going to pay for hurting these innocent people and ruining my competition." Says Josh with a breath of anger.

(Laughing Maniacally) "That's what happen to worms like you if you get in my way of reviving the God of Destruction, Nemesis." Says the figure as he uncovers himself.

(Gasps) "You're 1 of Nemesis's followers, I thought you guys were in jail." Says Josh.

"Guess again, I'm doing this for my brother, who you people vanquished from doing Nemesis's work, now you'll all pay for your interference." (Grunts) Says the brother of Rago as he launches Nemesis into the stadium, followed by his followers.

"Let it rip!" Says Josh as he launches his Bey into the Stadium.

(Points to Ryuga) "Open the roof, it's time to eliminate this pest once and for all." Says the Brother as L-Drago opens a hole in the roof causing purple lightning to strike the ground as the bruised Bladers get on their feet in pain.

Nemesis and Josh's Bey named Balor clash with no result, Balor then goes after the follower's beys, knocking them out of the stadium and the Bladers are returning to normal except for the Dungeon team and Wang Hu Zhong along with Ryuga.

(Growls) "So you manage to take down my followers, no matter, I still have powerful servants to take care of you." Says the Brother of Rago as Wang Hu Zhong and the Dungeon team attack, only for Balor to strike them out of the stadium causing them to collapse in pain, Ryuga snaps out of it thanks to his willpower and leaves via an orange lightning strike.

"You were saying, now come on, show me everything that you got!" Says Josh in a defiant tone.

Nemesis and Balor collide with fury, each time they clash, Josh's clothes begin to tear apart until his shirt is completely gone, Nemesis glows purple as he hit Balor causing Josh to collapse in pain, the ground beneath him crumbles as everyone looks in horror.

"JOSH/JOSHY!" Yells everyone as Josh falls in, they look saddened that Josh has put up a valiant fight as they all have tears coming from their eyes.

"That's what happens to those who defy the God of Destruction, now to cover the world in a cloud of despair." Says the brother of Rago as Nemesis shouts a purple beam into the sky causing purple lightning to strike all over the world, more extreme weather puts multiple citizens of the world in jeopardy.

(Laughing) "Now, Nemesis will claim the Black Sun for himself and there is nothing that you worms can d…" (Heartbeats) Says the brother of Rago as a Heartbeat is heard.

"Huh, what was that?" Asks Yu as everyone looks around.

"It sounded like a heartbeat, but where's it coming from." Says Masamune until everyone looks at Tsubasa.

"Don't look at me, I no longer have the Dark Power inside me." Says Tsubasa as everyone looks around as the heartbeats go louder.

"What is this, you worms say you can heartbeats, hear them while you can cause you'll no longer be able to see or hear anything again." Says the brother as more heartbeats are being heard.

The heartbeats get louder as red lightning flashes over the sky with Josh's Bey glows red alerting everyone.

"Whoa, look at Josh's Bey, it's glowing red." Says King as the glowing goes brighter.

The red lightning strikes the crumbled ground causing smoke to appear from underground, then an Fergal breath is heard as Josh appears out of the ground looking very different and his Bey has changed.

"Whoa, what is that?" Asks everyone looking shocked and confused at the sight of Josh, he's wearing black and red face paint with his eyes coloured red, he's wearing red and black warpaint on his chest, his Bey's appearance has changed too with the Energy ring colours red and black, the face bolt with a red eye.

"What are you suppose to be?" Asks the brother looking with concern at Josh's new appearance.

(Demonic voice) "Your Worst nightmare, you've damaged this vessel of the boy who I share with but now you shall suffer the wrath of the Demon King!" Shouted Josh as red lightning strikes the ground as his Bey and Nemesis glow.

"D-Demon King?!" Says the brother as the 2 beys charge towards each other.

Balor and Nemesis clash and clash again with each strike more devastating then the last, the other bladers cheer Josh on with everything they got, they have reached their limit until…

"Go Special Move, Armageddon!" Yells The Brother of Rago as Nemesis glows a dark purple charging at Balor with everyone looking horrified.

"JOSH/JOSHY!" Yells Everyone as Nemesis gets closer to strike Balor.

"Fly Balor!" Says Josh as Balor races to the sky and jumps.

"Go Ultimate Move, Coup de Grace!" Yells Josh in his demonic voice as Balor glows red and rushes to the dark purple glowed Nemesis to clash once more everyone shields their eyes from the flash as the 2 bladers yell with flash going in an instant, smoke covering the stadium fades revealing 1 bey spining and 1 blader left standing.

"Urrrggh, Hah hah." Says everyone worried but now relieved that Josh is still standing and his bey still spining, his bey returns to his hand causing him to turn back to his normal self.

(Sighs) *Thank you, Demon me, without you, everyone here would not have a bright future." Says Josh with a smile as everyone circles around him.

"That was incredible Josh, maybe you should become a full time blader." Says Gingka with enthusiasm in his voice.

(Scoffs) "I got to say, not bad." Says Kyoya with an impressed look.

"Yeah, without you, I wouldn't be able to come out of retirement for this." Says Hikaru with a smile.

"Thanks guys, who knows, I'll think about it." Says Josh catching his breath.

Josh for the next 2 weeks has been thinking about this, he gives all his Beyblade ideas to Ryo for use as he is now a full time blader, the other Elite bladers are still competing in world class tournaments, Josh has done multiple training drills to better himself, we see every single blader waiting for Josh as they walk into the sunset knowing that the God of Destruction is gone for good.

**(Appears at Kirsten's house) *I wonder what she's going to show me. (Knocks on door)**

**(Door opens) "Ahh good, you're here, come on in." **

**(Enters the house, Turns to the camera) "You awesome people can Read, Rate and Review this story, be warned, there is to be no Negative reviews like "This Story sucks, or Quit Fanfiction" this is my very first Beyblade story so I'm testing the waters here ok, anyway, I'm going to leave this as it is, any tips you guys have for Beyblade Metal Fight, I'm all ears, other than that I'll catch you guys on my next Fanfic which is SAO, Peace out.**


End file.
